


Status Extinct: A Noun Story

by chibiphy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: My first post! YAY!, Sorry for the short chapters, There will be more posts., This is the school story I was talking about, This story is a story that is remade by me called Status Extinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiphy/pseuds/chibiphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! T-T</p></blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Jessica Ball, a peaceful woman. Or so we thought. I was walking with her to work at the command cabin. Oh by the way my name is Toby. I have a brother named Tony but I’d rather not talk about him. It was supposed to snow today, so I wore my snow suit. Anyways, it was a quiet walk until we got on the train, then I finally asked what was in the journal she was writing in. She simply answered with ‘Stuff”. Five minutes passed after the train drove through the mountains. Jessica grinned while putting her pencil in her pocket and journal in her back pack. We got to work and I went to my testing chamber and turned on my radio. In my chamber I was mixing animal DNA with human DNA to make aliens called Thinnies.


	2. A New Creation

Later on in the day I created two of the Thinnies. I created them to be able to make one magical knife a day.

_ **Jessica Balls Point of View** _

Toby and I got on the train and I started writing in my journal. Toby looked like a male version of me. Except I had long blonde hair and green eyes and he had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Toby asked what was in my journal. I answered him with ‘Stuff”. I had an evil grin on my face while I put my stuff away. We got to work and I went to my office. At lunch/break time I went to Toby’s chamber and took some of his aliens’ blood. Then I went to another chamber and took that aliens blood. Then I went to the sick guy’s chamber and created an evil creature of my own.


	3. A Bad Idea and A New Home

** _Toby’s Point of View_ **

The buzzer rang for the end of lunch and everyone went to their chamber. At my chamber one of my aliens were crying. I fixed him up and put a Band-Aid where she was hurt and she stopped crying. When I was done with that the male pointed at a journal on my desk. I picked it up and realised that it was Jessica’s handmade Death Note journal. I put it in my back pack. The buzzer rang for the end of the day and I packed up. When I was done I grabbed the female Thinnies hand in my right hand and the male’s in my left. We went home without Jessica because she was working overtime. When we got home I showed the Thinnies their room and the rest of the house. After that little tour I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and my backpack and went upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the journal while eating my apple and on the front page saw the Death Note rules (Of course) and a little note at the bottom that said “Shinigami love apples”. I started flipping through the pages after reading that little note. I stopped at the page that said “Alien virus that will destroy the Earth!”


	4. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! T-T

** _Jessica’s Point of view_ **

The overtime buzzer went off and I put my alien in my back pack and went home. When I got home I went on my laptop and applied for a job as a doctor. Throughout a month of being a doctor I have infected over 300 hundred people. And today I will infect myself and become my alien army’s queen!!!


	5. WAR!

I grinded my teeth as I infected myself. I felt the power surge through my veins. I did it, I became the strongest, most powerful creature in the world! I called everyone in the city. I told them all to go to the park.

**_ Toby’s Point of View _ **

My phone rang. It was Jessica. I answered it and she told me to go to the park with my aliens ASAP. I got my aliens and we went to the park. I was pretty sure the whole city was there! I went to the front of the crowd. When I got to the front, there, standing before me was, Jessica. But she didn’t look like Jessica. She had a wicked smile across her face and red eyes. “I declare ware amongst the humans and Thinnies!” She yelled. Then one of her alien troops shot a human. My Thinnies made their knives and threw them at the troops. The humans all got weapons and war started. All because of me. So I had to finish it. I grabbed my katana and walked up to Jessica. I tried to attack but apparently she noticed it because she dodged it. We kept on fighting until I killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

We won the war. Many people died through the process, but we can repopulate. The only thing that matters is we ended the war and people can go back to living in peace. I started working again after being in the hospital for a week. I broke my left arm when I was fighting Jessica.

**_ ~Time Skip~  _ **

The buzzer for the end of the work day went off. It’s been a year since I last saw Jessica, at the war. So I decided to go to Jessica’s grave and talk to her. I went to Jessica’s grave with my favorite meal and my Ouija board. I got to her grave and set up my stuff. I started eating. While I was eating I started having a conversation with Jessica. When we were done talking I went home and fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I went on with my normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this story! ~^.^~  
> Here's a cat!
> 
> _   
>  ) )   
>  ( ( ^-^   
>  ) ) _ = - . - = 


End file.
